


I will wait for you (Bucky Story)

by The_Magpie_1



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, the winter soldier - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-25 11:43:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19745056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Magpie_1/pseuds/The_Magpie_1
Summary: Time waits for no man, but love always will.





	1. Chapter 1

The year was 1943. James, or Bucky as his friends and family used to call him, was walking up a small road to pick up his date for the summer central dance. Everyone was invited, it was an open event and ever since he met this girl, he has fallen for her. He thought that she was the one. She was beautiful, light brown hair that flowed down from her head down to her bottom, her cheeks were a lovely pink and her lips were just so kissable.  
He knocked on her door, all dressed up in his brown army parade uniform. Had to admit to himself, he did look good in the set up, it really suited him. He looked like he should be on the recruitment posters going around. Then, she answered the door. And she was beautiful. She wore this lovely floral dress that hugged her torso but flowed down to her knees, her hair was up in a gorgeous French braid bun.  
Her name was Maria Woods.  
‘Wow. You look absolutely stunning’  
‘Hehe, thank you Bucky. You look like a million dollars’ Maria smiled.  
‘Haha, thanks. I thought it looked good, but I didn’t really know how good’ He laughed nervously.  
‘You look so handsome. I like a man in uniform’ They both laugh and then Bucky pulls out a small flower broach.  
‘I bought this for you. I thought it would suit you’  
‘Oh, my goodness, it’s beautiful’  
Bucky smiles and puts the broach on the strap of her dress and is careful not to prick her with the pin. ‘There we go’  
‘Hehe, its lovely. Come on then, I want to go dancing’ She takes his hand and hops down the step and bounces down the road, with Bucky laughing in pursuit.  
The dance was amazing, Bucky and Maria danced the night away. They met Steve and they all had a drink of wine and all enjoyed their evening. Steve walked home by himself and Bucky decided to walk Maria home.  
‘Oh no. I can’t get in this late. Mother would have locked the door’  
‘You can always stay the night with me. I don’t mind sleeping on the sofa or armchair’  
‘Oh no, I couldn’t kick you out of your bed. I shall sleep on the sofa’  
‘No, I insist. Now, come on’  
Bucky, escorted her to his little flat in Brooklyn. It was a small apartment, with a little kitchenette, a decent sized living room and three doors leading to a bedroom, a bathroom and a small closet.  
‘Home sweet Home.’ He invites her in before he locks the door.  
‘The bedroom is the one on your left, the bathroom is right next door, and the other is just a closet. There’s a little kitchen there, and just help yourself to a drink, or any food in there’  
‘Thank you, Bucky’ Then she gently kissed him on the lips.  
Bucky, was stunned but he kissed her back and got a bit carried away with the moment, but Maria didn’t mind. She took off his hat and undid his tie, looking into his beautiful blue eyes. He took off her broach and played with her hair a small bit and took down her hair bun, smelling her braids which smelt of the garden at the back of her house.  
This night would be perfect. Just his love, and a bliss filled night.

But this perfect moment was not meant to last. Bucky and Maria were together for 6 months, with Bucky being shipped off and returning a few times from training. Bucky, packed up his bag and kissed Maria goodbye.  
‘I’ll be back when the war is won’ He smiled  
‘I’ll be waiting’ Maria smiled


	2. Chapter 2

The year is now 2019, Bucky had gone through a lot this past few years, trying to find who he was. Being in Wakanda had helped him a great deal in relaxing his mind and finding those lost memories. One day, he decided to dig through some old pictures. Pictures of the war. Of Steve and himself, before Hydra. Then, he managed to find one of him and Maria. He was shocked to find her photo still here. Then, he decided to do something that he knew would either break her or break him.  
He researched her address and managed to find it. She had moved to Pennsylvania, in 1957, and that had been her current address today. So, he decided to visit her. He got a ride there and walked up to a cute little house with a picket fence. They had always dreamed of a picket fence. He walked up to the front door with an ivy wreath on the door and knocked on the door.  
It took a little bit but then an elderly lady answered the door.   
‘Hello there. Can I help you?’ She asked  
‘Um, yes. I am looking for a Miss Maria Woods’  
‘oh yes. Do come in’ She invited him inside and closed the door. ‘Come, sit down. I’ll make you a cup of tea, unless you want coffee?’  
‘Tea will be fine. Thank you.’ He sits down by the table and drinks the tea.  
‘So, what do you want with Miss Woods?’   
‘I just wanted to visit her. Catch up. It has been a long while since we’ve last seen each other. Where is she?’  
The elderly lady puts her cup down, and stands up slowly. ‘She’s this way.’ She gently takes Bucky’s hand and walks him outside. ‘Not a lot of people came to see her, she had her brother and mom and dad, but… nothing lasts forever.’ She said in a sad voice.  
There at the bottom of her garden was a light grey stone.  
Maria Belle Woods  
Born- 4th of August 1922  
Died- 28th of November 2014  
A loving daughter, sister and mother.  
‘I will always wait for you’  
When Bucky saw that he fell to his knees and touched the stone, his eyes glossed over, and the tears fell. He had never cried before, not very often. Hydra never let him.  
‘I’m so sorry baby girl’ He cried to the stone.  
‘I’m sorry love. I know this must be hard for you… What’s your name?’  
‘James Buchanan Barnes. Bucky’  
The old woman pulls out a picture from her pocket and goes quiet. Before whispering. ‘Oh mom’  
‘What was that?’ Bucky asked as he stood up. The woman handed him the picture and he just stared at it. It was a picture of his Maria. But she was holding a baby. Probably 2 months old.  
‘That’s my mother.’  
‘Oh, so she got married. I don’t blame her’  
‘No, she didn’t. She said that my father was this wonderful man, very charming. He left for the war, and… he didn’t come home.’  
‘So, what are you saying? That… that…I…’  
The woman nodded, and a few tears fell ‘I’m Jamie Eleanor Barnes. Maria Woods is my mother.’  
Bucky burst into tears ‘Oh my God.’ He held her tightly and she cried freely.  
‘Dad…’ she hugged him back.


End file.
